


Gamble

by hakura0



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakura0/pseuds/hakura0
Summary: Vasquez hears a rumor, and challenges Faraday to a game of cards.





	

"I hear you lost your horse in a game of cards." Vasquez told Faraday, smirking over the remnants of dinner, Faraday barely had the presence of mind to look offended. 

"Did you now? So what? Maybe it was a bad night," Faraday's tone was more amused than defended, and Vasquez grinned larger around a mouthful of food.

"So," he asked him, once he was finished chewing. "you want to play some cards?"

It was Faraday's turn to stare at him in what seemed to be a disbelieving silence - for all of ten seconds, before his face split into a challenge-accepted smirk.

"If you got money, I got cards - I never - never - turn down a game." There was a sudden bright excitement in Faraday's eyes as he pulled a deck from his pocket and started shuffling. "Anyone else want in?"

"Tempting as that may be, Billy and I'll take your money tomorrow," Goodnight called over, sounding entertained. No one else took the bait either, but Chisolm reminded him that the horse wasn't his yet.

They play a few hours, in a proceeding more raucous stalemate, until the fire dies down to a point where they can't read the cards and they can feel the others' eyes boring into them.

"We'll finish this tomorrow," Vasquez promises, handing Faraday back his cards and waiting as the other man squirreled his portion of the winnings away. His own pockets felt considerably lighter. "I'm going to be taking those."

"These?" Faraday asked, consolidating the deck with an almost disbelieving look as Vasquez pointed. "You can't, they're mine."

Vasquez made a clucking noise, low and then louder as he repeated it, until eventually Faraday glowered seriously, but unimpressively for all of a moment before the guise fell through and he grinned. "Tomorrow. But I probably ought to tell you I lost my horse in a game of dice. Seems only fair on account of we're going to be working together. I don't lose at cards."

Anger flickered over Vasquez's face for all of a few scant seconds before he broke into loud, raucous laughter. He nodded in Faraday's direction as the laughter died down, catching his eye once more by the firelight. "You will," he promised.

Faraday just shrugged with a knowing sort of smile, and loudly announced he was turning in.


End file.
